Laying Claim
by misssalace
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. (JanuaryEclipse) SasuSaku. Una antigua ley permite a gente de clanes prominentes, comprar personas que no pertenecen a ningún clan. Sakura no lo creía, hasta que le fue confirmado que sí, ahora era propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha. /Colaboración con Not.that.bad desde capítulo 6.
1. feliz no cumpleaños

**disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Laying Claim © JanuaryEclipse.

* * *

**Feliz no cumpleaños**

* * *

**.**

No era su cumpleaños, lo que significaba que Sakura estaba sorprendida cuando encontró una pequeña caja azul sobre su escritorio. No era particularmente grande, y no llamaba tanto la atención, tampoco. Todo lo que sabía era que, mientras estaba de misión y dejó su habitación sola, alguien se había colado en ella. Una cinta de seda blanca la envolvía, con un pequeño moño en la parte superior.

Ya, en serio, ¿quién haría algo así? No tenía novio, y apenas comenzaba el otoño, así que no era tiempo de que alguien le diese regalos. En todo caso, probablemente debiera comenzar a buscar un regalo para Naruto, después de todo, su cumpleaños era el mes próximo.

¿Un admirador secreto? No, eso no parecía ser muy posible. Aunque era guapa, todo aquél que conocía ya tenía pareja o bien no estaba interesado. A excepción de Lee, pero dudaba que tuviera tal sutileza. Conociéndolo, él llegaría a ella con una sonrisa luminosa y entregaría el presente de una manera que mostrara la llama de su juventud, o al menos dejaría una nota. "Para: Mi amada Sakura-san" "De: Lee, ¡la gran bestia verde de Konoha!" La única falla en esa teoría era, que no había ninguna nota. Además, el azul no era el color de Lee, realmente.

¿Un enemigo? Ahora, que eso parecía más probable. Con su suerte, habría papeles explosivos dentro de la caja y volaría su cabeza o algo por el estilo. Ella era una kunoichi de Konoha, después de todo, era una obligación que hubiese gente a la que no le agradaba. Todo eso no era tan poco común. Otra idea era que fuese una broma de Naruto y Kiba, pero realmente dudaba que se tomaran la molestia de atarle la cinta alrededor.

La única manera de saber, era abriéndola.

Tomó la caja y la puso en su mano, se dio la vuelta, y se sentó en su cama. Se sentía ligera. Sakura desató el moño hasta que se soltó, y cayó al suelo. Bueno, ese era el primer paso, ahora todo lo que necesitaba era levantar la tapa y―

**«Oh, ¿vas a terminar con esto de una vez?»** su yo interno, le gritó.

Se tomó un respiro para calmar a su otro yo, y otro para estabilizar su mente. Con cautela, levantó la tapa y… jadeó.

Era un collar. Una cadena unida a un pendiente en forma de corazón, del lado derecho, cerca de la parte inferior, había una piedra roja. Del lado izquierdo, cerca de la parte superior, había una piedra blanca. Era hermoso. No, eso ni siquiera le hacía justicia. Era sorprendente. Probablemente era muy caro.

Sacó el pensamiento de su cabeza con rapidez. No, seguro era plata barata con gemas falsas. Solo conocía dos hombres que fuesen así de ricos. Uno de ellos era la pareja de TenTen, y el otro… el otro… que se veía libre de su libertad condicional hacía dos meses, y había sido promovido directamente a jounin, incluso asistiendo a algunas misiones ANBU... _él_ no tenía ningún interés en ella en absoluto, como fuera.

Lo que la trajo nuevamente, al punto de partida.

La kunoichi de pelo rosa se paró frente al espejo, y después de una rápida búsqueda con su chakra para buscar alguna trampa, se lo puso. Lucía realmente bien. Tsunade-sama estaría tan celo…

―¡Ah, se suponía que debía llegar con Tsunade! ―¿cómo pudo olvidársele?

Corrió hacia la puerta y se dirigió hacia la torre Hokage.

Tsunade quería reír cuando su segunda aprendiz se coló a su oficina, sin aliento.

―E-estoy… estoy aquí… Tsunade-sama ―dijo, entre jadeos.

―Llegas tarde ―la quinta Hokage se giró hacia otra persona en la estancia―. Muy bien, entonces, tienes la misión. Puedes irte, Sasuke.

Sakura miró hacia arriba, no habiendo notado su presencia hasta que su mentora dijo algo al respecto. El último Uchiha asintió, y se giró para irse. Sus ojos se desplazaron hacia ella, sonrió en la típica forma Uchiha y se fue.

Tsunade enarcó una ceja hacia ella. ―¿Admirador? ―hizo un gesto hacia el collar.

Sakura enredó sus dedos en él, mientras hablaba. ―En realidad, lo encontré en una caja sobre mi escritorio. Sin tarjeta.

―¡Oh! ¡Un admirador secreto! ―Tsunade le sonrió. Amaba ese tipo de cosas―. ¿Importa si le echo un vistazo? ―observó cómo Sakura llevaba sus manos detrás de su cuello para desabrocharlo, cuando frunció el ceño. Tiró de la cadena, pero ésta continuaba alrededor de su cuello.

―El cierre se ha ido.

Una mirada inidentificable cruzó el rostro inescrutable de Tsunade. ―Déjame ver― su estudiante se inclinó sobre el escritorio y Tsunade tomó el colgante en sus manos, dándole la vuelta. Sus ojos color miel se estrecharon una fracción de segundo, pero no significaba que Sakura no lo hubiese visto.

―¿Tsunade-sama?

Ella miró hacia arriba, animada, dejando que el círculo volviese a su lugar alrededor del cuello de la Jounin. ―Es un collar precioso. Caro como para morirse.

Sakura le comentó a la mujer mayor su teoría acerca de la "plata barata". Tsunade se echó a reír.  
―¿Plata? Sakura, eso es oro blanco. Y esas no son gemas falsas. No me mires así, sé de lo que estoy hablando. De todas maneras, la piedra blanca es un diamante. La piedra roja es… ―pausó―. Es un diamante rojo.

―Pero…

―¿Sabes lo poco común que es un diamante rojo? ―Sakura negó, sus ojos verdes denotando la confusión que sentía―. Son considerados los más raros del mundo, junto con los azules y naranjas. No solo eso, solo pueden ser encontrados en las montañas de la aldea de la Tierra ―a lo que Tsunade hubiese jurado que acaba de enviar a _cierta_ persona en una misión a ese lugar.

Su aprendiz miró el collar otra vez, con temor. Estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir ese tipo de regalos.

―Ahora ―continuó Tsunade―. Me informaron que la misión marchó bien, así que tienes el día de hoy y el de mañana libres. ¡Vete! ―Sakura se inclinó y salió de la habitación, aún reflexionando sobre la cadena alrededor de su cuello.

Tsunade esperó hasta que ella estuvo completamente fuera del alcance de escuchar, para gritar.  
―¡Shizune!

Haruno Sakura no podía esperar a entrar al baño, y tomar una buena ducha caliente. Como fuera, no pudo quitarse el collar. El cierre había desaparecido misteriosamente y cuando intentó de deslizarlo sobre su cabeza, parecía que la cadena en realidad se había _reducido. _

_«Está bien_ ―pensó― _¡ya es suficiente!»_

Fue hasta su habitación y sacó un kunai de su bolsa, pensando que siempre podía comprar otra cadena. Puso el arma contra el metal y ¡zap! ¡La maldita cosa realmente la choqueó! En realidad, fue más como electricidad estática, ¡pero aún así! Intentó otra vez, solo para recibir un resultado aún más intenso. Después de cinco minutos, sus brazos hormigueaban ligeramente. ¿Era una advertencia? Cuando la choqueó, un sentimiento la recorrió. Era extraño para ella. Era molesto… y ligeramente divertido al mismo tiempo.

Decidiendo ver si podía oxidar el metal, para quitárselo, entró en la bañera.

Relajándose por algunos minutos, buscó otra vez el cierre, solo por si acaso, pero seguía ausente. Ya había intentado, usando algo de su "súper fuerza" a ver si podía romper la cadena, pero no cedía. ¡El metal ni siquiera se dobló!

Otra vez tomó el kunai, y llevó la punta hasta la cadena. Los resultados fueron inmediatos.

Una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo entero, sacudiéndolo en una acción involuntaria, no tenía aliento y el agua comenzó a derramarse. Sus manos temblorosas soltaron el kunai, sobre su ahora empapada alfombra, y la comprensión la atravesó.

―¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió, demonios! ―se escuchó.

«_Dios…»_

Sakura gritó. Su yo interno, por vez primera desde que ella podía recordar, se quedó sin habla. **«¿Qué fue eso?»**

―Una voz ―se dijo a sí misma. Había sido una vez, una que ella pensó era familiar, pero no podía reconocerla. Vino y se fue tan rápido. La dejó sintiéndose vacía… y un poco violada. Estaba asustada, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se sentía completamente asustada. _«¡No! ¡No dejaré que ésta cosa estúpida llegue a mí!»_

«**¡Demonios! ¡Voy a matar a quien me haya dado esto!»**

Esa noche, se fue a la cama con un montón de armas escondidas en lugares estratégicos, su cuerpo completamente tenso y cauteloso. ¿Quién le daría una cosa así? Un enemigo, debía ser un enemigo. Esa _cosa_ podía leerle la mente y… ¡choquearla! ¡No era justo! ¡Ella no tenía ninguna ventaja!

La noche se estaba volviendo cada vez más fría, y Sakura abrazó la manta con más fuerza. En parte como protección al frío, en parte como protección a _eso. _Era ridículo, ¡jamás lograría dormir esa noche! Su mente estaba trabajando muy rápido, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos, éstos volvían a abrirse en un intento para protegerse de cualquier enemigo. Inesperadamente, sus párpados cedieron y su cuerpo se volvió más cálido, con un calor que estaba segura… no era suyo.

_«Duerme, pequeña»_

Fue como si alguien la durmiera con cloroformo.

Sakura despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose mejor, y descansada. Era sorprendente. Había escuchado de aquellos que se habían sometido a jutsus de sueño, lo que sospechaba que le habían puesto a ella, despertaban mareados y aún más cansados que al principio. Confundida, era una simple atenuación. ¿Por qué un enemigo potencia, la pondría bajo un jutsu de sueño y le permitiría tener una buena noche de descanso? Surgieron más problemas cuando miró a su alrededor, para ver su habitación. ¿No la secuestraría o la mataría mientras dormía? Había sido vulnerable, después de todo.

Decidiendo ir con Ino, se puso su usual combinación de blusa roja y falda, revisó su cabello y caminó hacia la puerta principal de su departamento. Cuando llegó a la florería de los Yamanaka, entró y encontró a una Ino muy aburrida detrás del mostrador. Sus ojos brillaron cuando vio a su amiga.

―¡Sakura! Gracias a Dios, ¡he estado tan aburrida! Y quería… ―se detuvo a media oración―. ¿Qué es eso?

―¿Qué es qué? ―miró hacia abajo―. Ah, el collar. Lo obtuve como un _regalo,_ y ahora no puedo quitármelo ―la rubia no le encontró el sarcasmo a la palabra "regalo". Era una maldición, la cosita aquella.

―¿Quién querría? ¡Es precioso!

Hablaron un rato sobre las personas que podrían haberle dado el collar. Probablemente algún señor feudal que quisiera agradecerle, o maldecir, y cosas así de retorcidas. Sakura miró el reloj, para ver que treinta minutos habían pasado.

―Tengo hambre, ¿quieres ramen? ―preguntó Sakura.

Ino rodó los ojos. ―Eres más como Naruto, de lo que quieres creer. Pero claro.

Las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon, interviniendo, y un jounin que Sakura no reconoció atravesó la puerta.  
―Ah, señorita Haruno, he sido enviado para informarle que la Hokage necesita verla inmediatamente.

Sakura frunció el ceño. ―Se supone que tengo el día libre.

Él se encogió los hombros. ―Solo sigo órdenes.

Sakura miró a Ino. ―¿Tal vez cuando termine? ―Ino asintió, y observó mientras su amiga se dirigía hacia la torre Hokage.

La mujer de cabello rosa, estaba sentada frente al escritorio de Tsunade, donde la mujer mayor estaba murmurando algo sobre llegar tarde. Finalmente, suspiró. ―Bien, no necesita estar aquí tanto como tú, de todos modos. Será mejor que comencemos ―hizo un gesto hacia el collar en el cuello de su estudiante―. ¿Sabes lo que es?

―Un collar.

La quinta sacudió la cabeza. ―No es un collar ordinario, Sakura.

―Bueno, creo que descubrí lo que…

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos.

―Esto es serio, Sakura ―debía ser serio si la legendaria perdedora estaba actuando _así_ de enfocada en algo. Entonces, murmuró algo―. Voy a _matarlo _cuando llegue ―respiró profundamente―. Me refería a cuando dije que ese no es un collar ordinario. Me imagino que cuando intentaste quitártelo por la fuerza…

―Me sacudió.

Tsunade suspiró una vez más. ―Sakura, estás en una lección de historia, así que escucha atentamente. Hace como cien años, se creó una ley que permitía que las mujeres fuesen compradas por aquél que pagara el precio correcto ―Sakura estaba a punto de protestar aquella injusticia, pero una mano alzada se lo impidió―. Como sea, fue después cuando anunciaron que solo hombres de clanes prominentes podían comprar mujeres… mujeres que no pertenecieran a ningún clan.

Con la boca abierta, Sakura se señaló a sí misma y articuló un insonoro «_¿Yo?»_

―Sí, me temo, tú. Aunque, eso no es todo. A esas mujeres se les entregaba una joya, con un jutsu especial en ella, y solo unos cuantos podían realizarlo. El cierre se desvanece una vez la persona destinada a ponérselo, lo hace. La cadena se contrae, así que no puede quitarse deslizándolo sobre la cabeza, y se da advertencia… si se quiere quitar por la fuerza. Esas advertencias son emitidas por aquél que será el propietario de la persona que se ponga el collar, junto con un poco de su chakra. Algunos propietarios hacen que automáticamente se incendie, podría ser una combustión espontánea. La persona que te compró fue lo suficientemente buena pa―

Sakura se puso de pie, furiosa. ―¡No le pertenezco a nadie!

Tsunade respondió golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños.

―¡Siéntate! ¡Debes aceptar los hechos, te guste o no! ―Sakura se sentó, con lágrimas en los ojos―. Ahora ―la Hokage, más calmada, continuó―. Estaba diciendo que deberías estar agradecida. Quien te compró, fue lo suficientemente amable para solo sacudirte. ¿Preferiría que la sangre llenara tus pulmones? ¿Un agujero en tu estómago, para que el ácido te consuma internamente? ¿Los riñones como piedras, del tamaño de una pelota de golf? Lo he visto suceder, ya sabes.

Sakura se deslizó hacia abajo en su silla. Así que las sacudidas no eran tan… malas, pero… qué había de…  
―Por lo general, ¿hay voces?

Tsunade le parpadeó. ―Sí, la joyería de elección también permite la telecomunicación entre el propietario y su… ―hizo una mueca―, posesión.

―¿No deberían haber rechazado ya, apropiarse de las mujeres? Estos son días modernos.

Tsunade analizó a su estudiante con cuidado. ―Es una ley antigua, Sakura, murió por su cuenta. Eventualmente, la gente ha olvidado todo sobre ella, y no hay razón para cambiar. Hasta ahora, por lo que veo.

Una pregunta vino a la mente de Sakura. ―Ah, Tsunade-sama. Vas a decir algo sobre el "amo" ―sus ojos confundidos se encontraron los miel de Tsunade―. ¿Quién es mi dueño?

Tsunade abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo, sintiendo algo. Aquí vamos.

―Lo conocerás en éste momento ―se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta, y con un "entre", ésta se abrió.

―¿Querías verme, Tsunade?

La pobre chica se puso rígida.

Un momento…

Ella _conocía _esa voz…

Sakura giró en su silla, para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que los ojos negros de aquél de quien había estado enamorada. La oveja negra. El traidor.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había lanzado hacia él, enfurecida, hasta que se encontró clavada en el suelo, con su cuerpo sobre el de ella y su rostro sonriente a no más de un centímetro del suyo.

**.**

* * *

**translator's note. **para hey lenna. y uh, comencé a editar esto, también a traducir más. no me odien y esas cosas feas, tengo vida y escuela y tareas y la jodida universidad encima (ah sí, que ya crecí y me odio por eso). espero comprendan, gracias. y no, no la voy a dejar de traducir.


	2. pobres almas en desgracia

**disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Laying Claim © JanuaryEclipse.

* * *

**«Pobres almas en desgracia»**

* * *

Sakura inhaló, temblando un par de veces. Después de que la sorpresa inicial se fuera, había tacleado a Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiese hecho. Había sido por furia pura. Furia que aún la recorría en ese momento.

Él la había comprado. Como alguna clase de _animal_. Bueno, estaba bien y todo, pero no significaba que ella haría lo que él dijera. Ella sería tan desafiante que, ¡él querría deshacerse de ella! Haruno Sakura, kunoichi de Konoha, jamás le serviría a alguien. No era la mascota de nadie, no era propiedad de nadie. Su persona no tenía una etiqueta de precio. Era mejor que Sasuke esperara que ella fuese reembolsable, porque no había manera de que fuese a conservarla.

―Bájate, idiota ―escupió.

La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke solo se intensificó aún más. No era del tipo de personas que ríen, pero justo en ese momento lo haría si se lo dijeran.

―Sí, princesa.

Sakura solo lo miró. Estaba burlándose de ella, y ambos lo sabían. Al momento en que el prodigio se elevó un poco, Sakura salió de debajo de él antes de que se levantara. Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, hasta volverse blancos, mientras ella se sacudía con rabia. Tsunade observaba todo con una especie de furia subyacente en sus sistema. Mentalmente, decidió que la sacaría con Jiraiya después.

―Tú ―siseó Sakura, a través de sus dientes apretados―. Tú, bastardo ―antes de que ella tuviese tiempo de pensar, su yo interno tomó el control por completo, y ya estaba volando hasta el Uchiha antes de que se diera cuenta. Su cerebro estaba demasiado nublado, como para registrar los gritos de Tsunade para que se detuviera. Todo en lo que podía pensar, era en la sonrisa cargada de arrogancia de su ex-enamoramiento, y cómo necesitaba borrarla de su rostro con un golpe.

Sasuke se mantuvo ahí, de pie, mirando todo como si no fuese a bloquear el golpe o a esquivarlo en lo absoluto.

Todo sucedió en al menos, un segundo.

Ella estaba tan cerca de la satisfacción. A casi un centímetro de distancia, sintió un dolor desgarrador que la atravesó. Fue como si se hubiesen roto todos los músculos de su cuerpo y fueran brutalmente reparados. La electricidad la recorría, y justo cuando la sintió, entendió que se trataba de otra sacudida. Sakura cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, y mordió su labio para evitar llorar de dolor. No iba a llorar frente él. No lo haría.

Sasuke se arrodilló a su lado y le levantó la barbilla. ―No deberías hacer eso, Sakura ―su voz era gentil. A Tsunade, seguramente aquello sonó como un nervioso regaño, pero ella lo había conocido durante mucho más tiempo que la Hokage. Ella fue a la que rompió cuando eran niños, ahogándola con sus palabras mordaces. Comparado con todo lo que alguna vez le había escuchado decir, la última oración había sido gentil.

Los recuerdos la mantuvieron en ese estado por un momento más, hasta que las ganas de hacerle daño se renovaron con nuevos bríos.

Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie, y ella tomó la oportunidad. Se imaginó que fue él quien la sacudió así, así que si lo atrapaba con la guarda baja, quizá tuviera la oportunidad de arrogarlo contra la pared.

Su puño se dirigía directamente hacia su estomago, y entonces, él la sorprendió. Con una velocidad que sobrepasaba incluso a Lee, atrapó fácilmente con una sola mano. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mirarlo antes de sentir una mano alrededor de su cintura, estrechándola contra su pecho. Descubrió que estaba temblando, y si no fuese por la mano que la mantenía en pie, se habría caído. Su cabeza se apoyaba sobre su pecho con el mismo agotamiento que no se había dado cuenta que tenía, y jadeaba de manera desigual. Debió ser el choque electrizante que había recibido, porque no había manera de que se hubiese cansado después de solo dos golpes.

―Deberías escucharme cuando te digo algo ―era un susurro, en su oído, y la respiración de Sasuke la hizo temblar ligeramente. Él resopló un poco, antes de tomarla en brazos y colocarla en un sillón frente al escritorio de la Hokage, antes de sentarse él mismo en otro. Tsunade parpadeó por un minuto, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

―Bien, entonces ―comenzó ella―. He informado a Sakura en todo, exceptuando algunas cosas ―volvió su atención hacia su aprendiz―. Probablemente debí decirte antes, pero no puedes atacarlo. Es una respuesta automática, y Sasuke no tiene ningún control sobre eso ―Tsunade le dedicó una rápida mirada al último de los Uchiha, y vio que no estaba muy feliz al respecto―. Originalmente no era necesario, pero los compradores deseaban a una kunoichi y se hizo como una medida de precaución a cualquier intento de asesinato. Muchas de ellas actuaban como lo hiciste tú.

―Muchas de ellas, también tomaron como única salida quitarse el collar, pensando que así serían libres. Desafortunadamente, las advertencias se volvieron tan intensas que eventualmente murieron a causa de heridas internas. La única persona que puede quitártelo, Sakura, es Sasuke.

―Así que… ―dijo Sakura, comenzando a ahogarse―. ¿Él podría _matarme_ si quisiera?

―No más de lo que podría incluso sin que le pertenecieras. Sobre todo, sigues siendo un ninja de Konoha y si te matara estaría cometiendo traición a su propia villa ―le señaló a Sasuke el punto, y él le dedicó una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que entendía todo, y que no iría tan lejos.

―Tsunade-sama ―Sakura sabía que posiblemente se fuera por las ramas, pero necesitaba intentarlo al menos―. Si él, digamos, decidiera ya no tenerme, ¿todo lo que tendría que hacer sería quitarme el collar?

La quinta se encogió de hombros. ―Me temo que no es tan simple. No hay nada de "renegar". Si, por algún giro de eventos, Sasuke decidiera quitarte el collar, no haría ningún bien. El collar está ahí solo para probar que él tiene posesión sobre ti. Es como un anillo de bodas en ese sentido, te muestra que has sido tomada. Las mujeres de las que te hablé antes, constantemente se quejaban de la joyería porque pensaban que así jamás podrían haber sido de la propiedad de alguien. Tú eres su posesión desde el minuto en que la transacción se llevó a cabo, el collar es solo para evitar cualquier amante potencial.

―Así que… se refiere a…

―Me temo que no puedes tener "novios" y no puedes casarte o tener hijos con nadie más que con Sasuke, si él lo permite ―el rostro de Sasuke era indescifrable, se encontraba en blanco, pero sus ojos transmitían una emoción que Tsunade no pudo identificar. Mientras tanto, mirando a su aprendiz, el corazón de la Hokage se cerró inmediatamente. Sakura se mordía el labio tan fuerte, que sangraba, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran. No era el tipo de chica que lloraba frente a todo el mundo, ya no. Solo frente a sus amigos más allegados, lo cual probablemente excluía a Sasuke desde ahora.

―La última cosa es la… ―se detuvo, ante la mirada que el chico de pelo negro le daba―. Bien, probablemente es mejor mostrarte, de todos modos. Sasuke, por favor.

A Sasuke no le gustaba que le diesen órdenes, pero se mordió la lengua. Sakura no podía lastimarlo con su inmensa fuerza, pero eso no significaba que la Hokage, quien le había dado aquella fuerza, no pudiera.

―Sakura ―su voz era grave y fuerte―. Ven aquí.

La furia reemplazó a la tristeza temporalmente, y la cabeza de la mujer se giró hacia su "dueño" quien aún miraba a Tsunade. ―Qué demonios. ¿Quién te crees que _eres? _No soy alguna clase de animal para que tú… ―la voz de Sakura se apagó, a medida que su cuerpo actuaba fuera de su voluntad. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar frente a Sasuke, quien ahora la miraba a ella, con sus intimidantes ojos negros.

―Siéntate.

Sus piernas cedieron, y se encontró a sí misma sentada en el regazo de Sasuke. ¡Qué vergüenza! Trató de bajarse, pero una mano se encontraba ahora en su cintura y la otra descansando en una de sus rodillas, previniéndola de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento.

―¿Qué demo…?

―Se llama "sumisión" ―explicó Tsunade―. Puede decirte que hagas algo, y debido a ésta situación, debes hacerlo, te guste o no.

Sakura lo miró. ―Tú, maldito enfer-

―Sakura ―interrumpió Tsunade―. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa ahora? Necesito trabajar en algunos detalles con Sasuke aquí.

Sakura se pudo de pie, con las manos dejándola ir, finalmente, y tenía la manija de la puerta en sus manos cuando escuchó la misma voz nuevamente. _Vas a quedarte en mi casa, ésta noche._

La mujer se giró, y miró fieramente al punto central de toda su ira. ―Muérdeme ―escupió, abrió y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Después de que todo el papeleo necesario fuese completado, declarando oficialmente que Sakura Haruno pertenecía a Sasuke Uchiha ―Tsunade no quería, pero tuvo que hacerlo― el prodigio se levantó dispuesto a irse. Estaba a medio camino, rumbo a la puerta, cuando Tsunade lo llamó. Él se detuvo, pero no se giró.

―No la lastimes, Sasuke ―Tsunade estaba suplicándole, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más que eso.

Silencio… y entonces, ―No me gusta la mercancía dañada ―y salió de ahí.

Tsunade sintió una extraña sensación de alivio, entendiendo que al menos… él mantendría a su aprendiz a salvo.

Naruto Uzumaki, estaba teniendo un gran día.

Primero, había llegado a dormir hasta tarde por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una vez despierto, se había duchado y vestido con su ropa de uso normal, naranja y negro. Después, decidió que necesitaba comprar ramen. Para eso, necesitaba limpiar todos los viejos gabinetes llenos de ramen.

Estaba ahora en su octavo tazón.

Preparándolo como usualmente hacía, puso el ramen instantáneo en el horno de microondas por tres minutos y silbó mientras el tiempo pasaba. Cuando habían transcurrido dos minutos y doce segundos, su timbre sonó. Se debatió entre las opciones que tenía, antes de decidir que quien fuera podría esperar. Mientras decidía qué era más importante, el cabrón persistente de la puerta comenzó a golpear.

Naruto miró el microondas, decidiendo que un minuto y cuarenta y cinco segundos eran suficiente tiempo para dejarlo y luego volver a la cocina. Llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento y la abrió.

―¡Sakura! ―exclamó―. ¿Por fin conseguiste un día libre de la vieja Tsunade? ―su cabeza estaba agachada, mirando el suelo―. Uhm… ¿Sakura? ―su ramen estaría listo pronto, y si no llegaba a tiempo…

Sakura se tensó, y de repente lo abrazó como si él fuera su cuerda de salvamento. El rubio estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó sus sollozos desesperados y sintió que su camisa comenzaba a humedecerse. Naruto la abrazó. No era como abrazaba a Hinata, románticamente, pero era uno de los famosos abrazos que él le daba a la gente, un sentimiento de comodidad. Ahora era más alto que ella, por una cabeza, así que cuando miró hacia abajo, lo único que vio fue una masa de color rosa.

Algo estaba _mal_. Sakura, ahora difícilmente lloraba. E incluso si lo hacía, no era tanto como ahora. El único que la había hecho llorar así de tanto era… vamos, pensándolo un poco… Sasuke.

Sintiendo que las manos de Sakura apretando su chaqueta, Naruto decidió que nunca en la vida le había importado menos el ramen, que ahora.

Ocho minutos más tarde, Sakura se había calmado algo. No lloraba más, pero seguía molesta. El autoproclamado futuro Hokage le echó un vistazo al microondas e hizo una mueca, sabiendo que lo que fuera que estaba ahí estaba completamente arruinado. La invitó al Ichiraku, a que le dijera qué sucedía que estaba tan mal, y ella aceptó.

Él iba en su cuarto tazón, y ella apenas terminaba el primero, siendo la única que había hablando durante ese tiempo. Naruto podía sentir sus ojos volverse rojos en algunos momentos, pero se forzó a mantener el control.

―… ¡y entonces, puede ordenarme como si fuera un animal! Mi cuerpo reacciona contra mi voluntand y él puede hacerme cosas!

―¿Cosas? ―preguntó Naruto, peligrosamente. Si Sasuke estaba siquiera _pensando_ en aprovecharse de ella…

―Supongo que cosas como prepararle las comidas, limpiar su casa, postrarme a sus pies y besarlos, cosas así.

―Pero…―vaciló Naruto―. ¿Pero porqué?

―¿Por qué, qué?

―¿Por qué te compró? ¿Por qué no solo te invitó a salir o algo así?

Sakura miró con tristeza su tazón, que estaba vacío. ―No lo sé, Naruto, no lo sé― soltó un pequeño bufido―. En realidad, no lo sé. Es porque es tan egoísta, un pequeño engreído de mierda, con su pequeño pito sin nada de testosterona para hablar y… ―se detuvo abruptamente y gritó; sintiendo como un Chidori en miniatura en la palma de su mano. Aparentemente, a Sasuke no le había gustado que insultara su masculinidad.

Hubo una pausa, y sintió dos pequeñas explosiones de electricidad estática. Sakura supuso que era su manera de decirle que se moviera. Miró el cielo, y vio que estaba oscureciendo con bastante rapidez. Había estado ahí más tiempo del que pensaba…

Se dirigió a su departamento a empacar una bolsa de viaje, con una rápido explicación a Naruto, y un adiós. No tendría ropa en la mañana. Se aseguró de que llevaba sus instrumentos médicos, porque tendría que ir a trabajar mañana. Si Sasuke no la dejaba hacerlo, iría directo con Tsunade, quien lo forzaría a permitírselo. A veces, era bueno tener a la Hokage como su mentora.

Caminó por el distrito Uchiha de la ciudad, con su maleta gruesa sobre uno de sus hombros, y caminó directamente a través de las puertas principales. No era la primera vez que había estado ahí, pero siempre le había parecido como si alguien la observara a través de las ventanas de las casas en las que alguna vez hubo vida. Alzó los hombros, alejando el sentimiento, y tocó a la puerta de la casa principal… mejor dicho, mansión.

Más temprano, había llamado a Ino y le dijo a la chica que le explicaría todo mañana, durante el descanso para comer. Comerían ramen, y los trabajadores de Ichiraku tendrían que escuchar por segunda vez la historia. Su amiga rubia se sentiría y actuaría como excluida, pero lo superaría. Ella tenía a Shikamaru para animarla, ahora. Sakura era la mascota de alguien.

La puerta se abrió, y Sasuke la evaluó con una mirada calculadora. Sakura se encontró con sus ojos, y entrecerró los suyos de manera desafiante. Una sonrisa arrogante tembló en los labios de él, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Los primeros pasos de Sakura hacia dentro de su casa fueron audaces. Le enseñaría que podía tomar lo que quisiera de su plato, y la reciprocidad se multiplicaría diez veces más. Ella no iba a pedir piedad. No iba a rogar. No lloraría por él nunca más. Haruno Sakura no mostraría miedo. Después de todo, no puedes mostrar miedo cuando caminas hacia la guarida de un león.

**.**

* * *

**translator's note. **

¡el capítulo número dos remasterizado! D: se me da un montón borrar historias a lo idiota, pero ahora que lo pienso esta es mi primera traducción y sí, es pesado.  
escribir y traducir son abismalmente diferentes, por eso es que me he atrasado.

no, no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar de traducir, de todos modos la autora original actualiza un poco lento y tengo eso a mi favor(:

espero comprendan que tengo exámenes de ingreso y exámenes de salida y un montón de cosas tristes/feas por venir, así que ya no soy la sanguijuela que solía ser con la pc ù.u peeeero~ no quiere decir que vaya a dejar todo al traste.

quisiera responder los reviews anónimos, pero desgraciadamente no puedo y por falta de tiempo aquí tampoco. pero igualmente GRACIAS a las chicas que, sin cuenta, siguen ésta historia. es por ustedes que no la voy a dejar, por todas las que comentan y las que leen aunque no lo hagan. lalá~

Editado. creo ;B

**.**


	3. una chica es la razón

******disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Laying Claim © JanuaryEclipse.

* * *

**Una chica es la razón**

* * *

**.**

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?, Sakura se sentía cómoda, mucho más cómoda de lo que normalmente se encontraba en las mañanas. De hecho, la comodidad era degradante. Esto… era una bendición.

Estaba tan deliciosamente tibia. El calor bloqueaba el frío exterior, a lo que ella evitaba enfrentarse cuando se levantó. Cuando respiró, lo único que pudo oler fue el exterior… no… una fogata. No podía describirlo, pero olía como aquellas fogatas que había tenido que encender mientras estaba de misión. Secretamente, siempre había amado aquél olor del cedro quemándose, y ahora el aroma la rodeaba.

Las sábanas eran de suave algodón, lo que no era lo que tenía en su cama. Ella tenía de aquellas delgadas sábanas que se mantenían frías sin importar cuánto tiempo estuvieras en ellas, ¡estas eran como tocar nubes!, y hey, estaban tibias.

Otra extrañeza que encontró, fue que había algo alrededor de su estómago, que iba a parar a su espalda. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba tener una almohada de ese tamaño…

Sin pensar, giró la cabeza hacia el durmiente rostro de su antiguo amor, y estaba tan cerca como para gritar.

Su corazón latía, y Sakura estaba segurísima de que su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Gaara. Fue en ese momento que hizo dos cosas. Una, fue forzar a sus hormonas a no perder el control, y es que estaban a punto de hacerlo. Su yo interno estaba en absoluto éxtasis. La segunda, fue controlar su puño para no darle un sólido "buenos días".

_¡No puedo hacerle daño!, ¡no es justo!_

Sakura se levantó un poco para mirar por encima del hombro de él, al reloj, 5:30. Bueno, debía estar en el trabajo en dos horas de todos modos, mejor salir pronto. Seguía molesta con él, después de todo y… un momento, ¿cómo es que terminaron en la misma cama?

Había entrado y él la dirigió a lo que ella asumió era una habitación de huéspedes o algo así. Sasuke vivía en una mansión, tenía que haber habitación de huéspedes, ¿verdad?, en ese momento las emociones del día en su mente la habían molido, y simplemente se vistió y fue a la cama. De hecho, ni siquiera se había quitado el protector de la frente, y no lo tenía puesto. Comenzó a ver los hechos en su cabeza.

Estaba en su habitación. Eso era demasiado obvio.

Él tenía su protector de frente. Era mejor que se lo devolviera…

Ella dormía en su cama. Con él. Oh, oh.

¡Aún **pertenecía** a ese estúpido ninja!

Sakura echaba humo; murmurando mentalmente sobre bastardos estúpidos que se creían mucho mejores que los demás. Decidiendo que lo mejor era no despertarlo ―porque si escuchaba algo salir de su boca, iba a desear lastimarlo, saliendo lastimada ella―, trató de escabullirse de sus brazos cuidadosamente. Sus intentos, como sea, fueron completamente en vano, era como querer empujar acero sólido. Estúpida fuerza ninja.

Algo a lo que maldecía, en ese momento, era los estúpidos reflejos ninja que él poseía. Sus brazos habían apretado su agarre alrededor de ella, y ella levantó la misma para mirarlo, viéndola fijamente a su enrojecido rostro. Esperaba que él no pudiera percibir el sonrojo en la oscuridad.

―¿A dónde crees que vas? ―sintió el retumbo de su pecho. Cualquier otra chica se habría derretido, y Sakura estaba cerca de ello, pero había recordado en el último segundo los eventos del día anterior.

―Suéltame ―su voz sonó un poco turbada, lo que ella esperaba que él no captara, y naturalmente él lo hizo.

―¿Nerviosa junto a mí, mascota? ―preguntó él, su voz un tanto divertida.

―No te atrevas a llamarme así ―Sakura rechinó los dientes―. Tengo que ir a trabajar, quítate.

En respuesta, Sasuke la apretó aún más contra él.

―No tienes que estar en el trabajo en otras dos horas.

―Es un hospital, siempre necesitan doctores. Además ―lo miró, esperando que él pudiese ver sus cejas enarcadas por sobre sus ojos―. Posiblemente me tome dos horas prepararme.

Sasuke tosió. ―Te conozco, Sakura, no te toma dos horas estar lista.

Ignorando la manera en que su otro yo se había vuelto gelatina cuando él dijo su nombre, respondió: ―¡Entonces comenzaré! ―empujándolo, rodó fuera de la cama, temblando ante el frío antes de ir hacia el baño.

**.**

**.**

Gracias al cielo, Sasuke ya no estaba cuando volvió de la ducha. ¿Por qué gracias al cielo?, bueno, no quería enfrentarlo otra vez, y se había marchado tan rápido al baño que había olvidado su ropa. Ella en toalla no era algo que quisiera que él mirara.

Por ahora, iba caminando a través de los pasillos del hospital, revisando a sus pacientes. Todos iban bien, a excepción de uno, pero él era un caso diferente y mejoraría en unos cuantos meses. Ahora no había mucho qué hacer. Sólo tenía un paciente más que revisar, y probablemente se aburriría el resto del día.

Tocó a la puerta, abriéndola, para encontrarse con un Jounin muy familiar, sentado a la cama sin camiseta.

―¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¿y ahora qué te pasó?

Sakura pudo advertir que bajo su máscara, él sonreía. ―Vamos, ¿así es como tratas a tu _antiguo_ sensei? ―remarcó la palabra _antiguo_, porque sin importar lo que hiciera, Naruto y Sakura aún no soltaban el honorífico. Su primer y único equipo aún se refería a él como su profesor, aún cuando ya habían alcanzado e incluso quizá sobrepasado su nivel.

Ella rodó los ojos y miró su archivo. ―¿Herida por shuriken?, eso no suena como para una visita al hospital.

―Ha estado molestándome cerca de una semana.

Sakura soltó un pequeño "oh", y rodeó la cama para postrarse a su espalda y poder mirar. Tenía un extraño y purpúreo color. ―La shuriken, probablemente, estaba envenenada, ¿cómo te heriste? ―preguntó, entrando en su modo-médico.

―Ninja renegado.

Removió el veneno poco a poco, con su chakra. Por suerte, no era tan potente y se esparcía lentamente. También cerró la herida a medias para ayudar al proceso curativo. Remover el veneno la estaba agotando.

―Ahora ―anunció Sakura―, sólo necesito inyectarte para prevenir la infección, así que si te giras y bajas tus pantalones, sería genial ―y a ella no se le escapó la manera en que el único ojo visible de Kakashi parpadeó mientras ella preparaba la aguja.

―N-no hablas en serio.

Se giró hacia él, completamente seria. ―Al contrario, es muy en serio. No me hagas involucrar a la futura señora Hatake.

―No te atreverías.

―Pruébame.

Ante la mirada de duda, y luego de rendición, Sakura comenzó a reírse. Tuvo que detenerse el estómago cuando él la miró de una manera… de la que incluso Sasuke habría estado celoso.

―Relájate, sólo necesito inyectarte en el brazo ―rió ella―. ¡Debiste ver tu cara!, ¡no puedo esperar para contarle a Naruto!

Lo inyectó y preguntó cómo estaba su prometida.

―Tú deberías saber, la ves casi a diario.

Sakura sonrió, poniendo en otro sitio sus "instrumentos de tortura". ―Sólo hacía conversación.

―Entonces, Shizune está bien, gracias.

―Nunca sabré cómo es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos ―le dijo, vendando la herida.

―Y nunca lo harás.

―¡Dilo por ti!, forzaré a Shizune un día.

Kakashi murmuraba sobre estudiantes molestas, y Sakura volvió a reír.  
―Ya sabes, ¿porqué no fuiste con ella para que te atendiera?, se habría encargado de esto.

Más murmuraciones sobre no querer preocuparla, y Sakura comprendió en un instante. Shizune era una gran preocupona.

Se despidió de él y salió, no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron una vez más cuando miró el collar alrededor de su cuello.

**.**

**.**

Había tan poco qué hacer en el hospital, que salió por el resto del día. Considerando que eran apenas las dos treinta, tenía demasiado tiempo para hacer algo. Lo que fuera.

Caminaba en una tienda, cuando captó un rayo de cabello rubio.  
―¡Ino! ―llamó, la figura se giró y su amiga le devolvió el saludo.

―Gracias a dios, ¡estaba tan aburrida!

Sakura rió. ―Yo también.

―Estoy por ir a entrenar, ¿quieres pelear?

Sakura accedió e Ino la hizo prometer que le contaría para qué había sido llamada a la oficina de la Hokage el día anterior. Por suerte para Sakura, ya tenía puesta la ropa con la que normalmente entrenaba.

Quince minutos de patadas, golpes y jutsus después, Ino estaba completamente anonadada.  
―¡Te compró!, ¡eso no es justo!

―¡Lo sé! ―dijo Sakura mientras lanzaba una patada.

―No, digo, ¡quiero que Sasuke me compre a mí también!

Sakura tenía la guardia tan baja que casi no se da cuenta del clon de Ino, que venía a su espalda.  
―Tienes a Shikamaru.

―¡Pero aún así!, ¡es Uchiha Sasuke!, solíamos adorarlo, ¿recuerdas?

―¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ―estaba un poquito enojada, y se obligó a sí misma a no liberar chakra―. ¡No sabía que era tan desgraciado!

Veinte minutos después de eso, ambas tenían heridas en algunos lugares. Acordaron detenerse y estaban sentadas cerca de un lago.

―Estoy aburrida ―comentó Ino, después de haberse calmado un poco.

―Yo también… ―y una idea surgió en su cabeza―. ¿Sabes?, Tsunade se ha estado quejando de todos los criminales que rondan la aldea.

Ino rodó los ojos.  
―Sakura, no puedes ser tan infantil ―miró a su amiga a los ojos―. Esos no serán difíciles para nada. Yo digo que vayamos por las bandas callejeras.

Ambas sonrieron con arrogancia.

**.**

**.**

―¡Woo!, mira ese pedazo de…

―¡Oh, cállate! ―dijo Ino.

Esperaban los comentarios, y las miradas… no vieron venir aquello. Decidiendo enfrentarse a una de las más peligrosas bandas callejeras, comenzaron por aproximarse al centro de la zona fea del pueblo. Encontraron a la banda entera de por lo menos cincuenta y tres en un humoso bar, y podías darte cuenta de quiénes eran… los que tenían a todas esas mujeres alrededor.

―¡Hey! ―les gritó Ino―. ¿Ustedes son, eh… cómo se llamaban?

Sakura arrugó la nariz, la atención del lugar era ahora de las dos chicas.  
―No lo logro recordar.

―Bueno, ya que no podemos recordarlo, no pueden ser tan importantes.

―Vayamos a buscar a los matones de verdad, ellos son una bola de…

―¡Oigan! ―les gritó un hombre con cabello negro y con ambos brazos llenos de tatuajes―. ¡Somos la banda más peligrosa de Konoha!, váyanse ahora si quieren vivir.

Sakura miró a su amiga de la infancia.  
―Estoy que tiemblo en mis botas, ¿y tú, Ino?

―Absolutamente.

Otro miembro de la banda arrojó su bebida y enrolló sus mangas, escupiendo un cigarrillo. El resto le siguió y tanto Ino como Sakura, se prepararon.

La banda entera les atacó como una gran masa, sus mujeres gritaban tras ellos.

Era sin duda el mejor antídoto contra el aburrimiento que pudieron haber tomado.

Atacaron ciegamente a su paso. Golpeando y pateando cada nuevo obstáculo. La pandilla se oponía y consiguieron golpearlas alguna que otra vez, pero nada que las habilidades médicas de Sakura no pudiesen desaparecer.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil, excepto por éste bruto a quien Sakura había golpeado treinta veces consecutivamente y solamente lucía como si se fuese a caer. Ella arremetió contra él con su brazo para golpearlo una vez más, y dejó a su puño volar. Él se ladeo al último segundo, con el puño de Sakura fallando por tan sólo unos centímetros. El resultado fue el puño de la chica fue más allá y terminó por bloquear una botella de licor que se dirigía directamente a su cabeza.

Imaginen nada más.

Cuando el cristal se hizo pedazos en su brazo, el hombre quedó aterrorizado. Sakura apretó los dientes y observó a la sangre fluir libremente por su brazo. Un suave golpe en su hombro fue todo lo que necesitó para volver a la realidad. Concentrando chakra en su mano, envió al hombre volando a través de la habitación y a atravesar un gran muro.

**¡Shannaro!, ¡ahora sí estoy molesta!**

**.**

**.**

Ino frunció el ceño. ―Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, ¿en serio debías asegurarte que ninguno de esos hombres pueda tener hijos?

―¿En serio quieres que procreen?

Ino se detuvo a pensar. ―Supongo que no.

Nuevamente se encontraban sentadas cerca del lago, hacienda recuento de los daños. Sakura ya había curado todas las heridas de Ino, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para curarse las propias. Su brazo ya estaba vendado, pero las pequeñas piezas de cristal debían ser extraídas a mano, a lo que ella se negaba. Vale, vale, tal vez no había sido la mejor de sus ideas.

Ambas se recostaron sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo, y el tema de Sasuke surgió otra vez.

―No puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? ―preguntó Ino.

―Bueno, Sasuke no es realmente del tipo que se aprovecha de las mujeres.

―Supongo ―suspiró Sakura―. ¿De qué lado estás, de todas maneras?

―No estoy de su lado, porque no debió comprarte, sólo estoy intentando ser optimista.

Sakura asintió, y una fría brisa la invadió por completo.

¡Además ―dijo Ino animadamente―, puedes dormir en su cama!, ese sería el incentivo suficiente para cualquier chica a…

Sakura la arrojó al lago.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke cruzó las puertas. Aquella misión había sido fácil, no había modo que fuera nivel A. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer fue matar a un ninja renegado de la Niebla, ¿qué tal difícil podría haber sido eso?; mentalmente, se puso a checar a su kunoichi.

Suya. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso.

Soltó un pequeño «tsk» y sonrió ladeadamente ante el estado en que ella se encontraba. Sakura estaba relativamente molesta, en un lago, teniendo una guerra de agua con Ino. A Sasuke le era permitido husmear en su mente, pero el violento subconsciente de ella no le permitía ir demasiado lejos.

A Sakura le molestaba algo, pero el qué no podía saberlo. La mayoría de sus pensamientos se centraban en él y la posesión sobre de ella. Preguntas como porqué y cuándo.

Su pequeña mascota ya se enteraría pronto.

―¡Oye, teme!

De alguna manera, Sasuke se dio cuenta que aquella voz le llamaba, y el infantil sobrenombre podía provenir solamente de una persona. ―Naruto ―saludó.

Naruto lucía más allá de furioso. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, seguramente Sakura le había dicho.

―Tú. Yo. Luchemos.

Sasuke asintió, necesitaba un buen ejercicio.

**.**

**.**

―¿Cómo pudiste comprarla?, ¡ella no es propiedad de nadie!

―En realidad, es de mi propiedad, dobe.

―¡Aish!

Naruto dejaba salir un poco de su estrés en el objeto de su ira. Estaba dándolo todo en la pelea, y Sasuke atacaba con lo mejor de sus habilidades.

―Pero, ¿porqué?

―No sé, solamente fui a una subasta ―Sasuke sonrió torcido. Tres, dos, uno…

―¿En una QUÉ?

Bingo.

―Tú, idiota, ¿realmente crees que la compraría en una subasta?

Poco a poco, Naruto se calmó. Así que aparentemente, Sasuke tenía una buena razón. Él sabía que Sakura era una de las "personas especiales" de Sasuke, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

―Entonces, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué no invitarla a salir o algo?

―Mis razones para poseerla son complicadas, pero Sakura debe escucharlas primero.

―Está bien ―aceptó Naruto―. ¿Quieres ir por ramen?

**.**

**.**

Sakura se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, con Ino junto a ella, y ordenó miso ramen. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella e Ino habían charlado, y ahora lo hacían como en los viejos tiempos, hablando sobre sus más recientes misiones y los problemas de chicos de Ino. Pobre Ayame, las miraba como si estuvieran locas. Y es que ambas chicas lucían como si fuera el último de sus días, es que además estaban empapadas, pues Ino había jalado a su amiga al lago también.

Así que se sentaron, sorbiendo fideos con Sakura soltando un par de palabras aquí y allá e Ino quejándose sobre Shikamaru. Estaba por decir un particularmente sucio comentario, cuando fue interrumpida.

―¡Sakura-chan!

Sakura se tensó, preguntándose porqué no los había notado antes. Naruto gritaba prácticamente a donde quiera que fuera, manteniendo su lugar como el ninja más ruidoso de Konoha, y Sasuke tenía tan atractiva y notoria presencia… salvo cuando no quería ser notado, entonces y sólo entonces era como el viento.

Además, ninguno de sus dos compañeros estaría contendo con el estado en el que se encontraba.

Naruto le había dado un gigante abrazo de oso por detrás, y Sakura parpadeó visiblemente. Solamente Ino notó aquello, y se rió.

―¡Ah, estás toda mojada!

Sakura pensó que había escuchado el "no jodas, dobe", pero no estuvo segura.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, lo que no pareció importarle a Sasuke, y ordenó ramen de res mientras Sasuke tomó asiento junto a él y ordenó lo mismo. El rubio miró en dirección a Sakura y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

―¿Qué te pasó?

Sasuke giró la cabeza en su dirección y sus ojos la analizaron rápidamente.

Sakura se dio cuenta qué tan mal debía lucir, moretones brotaban en su piel en diferentes sitios y no había curado sus heridas propias. Aunque Ino estaba más o menos limpia, aún lucía bastante mal. Por suerte, su rostro no estaba tan mal tampoco, sólo tenía una herida en una mejilla y una particularmente asquerosa en su barbilla.

―Pero.. tú… medico… no importa ―Naruto decidió dejarlo así, echándole la culpa a la complicada naturaleza femenina.

Sakura estaba realmente agradecida de que lo dejara, porque sabía perfectamente que iba a ser un peligroso juego de veinte preguntas cuando estuviese en casa con Sasuke por la noche.

**.**

**.**

―¿Qué _demonios_ hiciste?

**Pero bueno, alguien tiene un palo atorado en un lugar poco placentero.**

Ella no estaba esperando un bienvenida a casa, gusto en verte, o déjame ayudarte con las cosas que diariamente sigues trayendo a mi casa, pero tampoco esperaba tal cosa apenas atravesara la puerta. Vale… oficialmente él no estaba feliz.

―¿A qué te refieres con qué hice?, ya te lo dije, Ino y yo luchamos.

―Eso es mentira ―al punto, Sakura se preguntaba por qué no le ordenaba que le dijera, él pudo haberlo hecho, pero no.

Sasuke la empujó hacia su habitación.

―Siéntate en la cama y quítate la polera.

Sakura lo miró, aún cuando sus pies comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la cama. Él se fue a traer algo y ella comenzó a gritarle obscenidades mientras sus manos involuntariamente removían su camisa. Por suerte, su brassier no exponía demasiado. Sus ojos se abrieron, si él veía la herida de atrás…

La habían arrojado contra algo filoso, y su espalda había recibido todo el impacto, le había estado doliendo desde entonces. Dolía incluso cuando lo tocaba. Vale, luchar contra bandas de cincuenta y tres contra dos, es oficialmente una mala idea.

Sasuke volvió a la habitación y ella lo miró muy serio. Él llevaba una caja, probablemente cargada de vendajes y demás dentro.

―Sabes ―comenzó Sakura―. Si me das un par de horas, yo puedo…

―Sh.

Era una orden, su boca se cerró instantáneamente. Ella lo miró. Él se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a quitar el vendaje de su brazo, mostrando la rojiza piel repleta de cristales.

―Me _encantaría _ saber cómo te hiciste _esto _―su tono era sarcástico… mordaz.

Sakura miró mientras él saca cada pequeño pedazo de cristal con pinzas y una muy firme mano. Mantenía un agarre fuerte pero no dolía. Una vez hubo terminado eso, puso una pomada allí y volvió a vendarlo. El resto de sus heridas fueron tratadas de manera similar y ahora poseía parches en los brazos y estómago.

Los dedos de Sasuke giraron su barbilla en dirección a él.

―Habla.

¡Estúpidos ojos Uchiha!, ¡tan intimidantes!

La mano del chico le rodeó la espalda, donde se encontraba la peor de las mencionadas heridas. Con la suerte de Sakura, no habló, gritó. En un suave movimiento, la tuvo boca abajo, tomándola de los brazos.

Sasuke maldijo violentamente.

―¿Tienes idea de lo mal que está? ―uh, vale, así que lo había molestado de nuevo. Ups.

―Bueno, no puedo exactamente verme la espalda.

La arrastró al baño, poniéndola de espalda al espejo. Sostuvo otro espejo frente a ella, así que Sakura fue capaz de verse la herida por primera vez.

Y era realmente horrible, guiñó mirándola. Moretones violáceos y verdosos se extendían por su espalda. Había algunos puntos amarillos en las áreas más sensibles. Era un desastre de colores desfigurados.

La llevó a la habitación nuevamente, haciéndola recostarse boca abajo en la cama. Sasuke suspiró y volvió a tocarla.

Sakura volvió a gritar y apretujó las sábanas.

Suavemente, Sasuke volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, y murmuró un jutsu que ella no logró escuchar. Su mano volvió a tocar la espalda de ella, y en vez de dolor, sintió alivio inundarla. Era jutsu médico. ¿Pero dónde…?

―Kabuto ―le dijo, era como si pudiera leerle la mente. Raro.

Comenzó a trabajar otra vez y ella sólo sintió la presión, pero no dolor en absoluto. Sentándola, Sasuke la vendó y terminó el jutsu. No había dolor, se sentía algo entumida pero era decir mucho.

Sakura se vistió y se metió a la cama. Sasuke volvió, habiéndose marchado para proporcionarle privacidad, y ella se sonrojó al mirar cómo estaba vestido. Sólo con pantalones. ¿Esos eran seis…?, ¡un momento!, el hombre tenía ocho bien formados bíceps.

Las luces se apagaron y él la acercó a él cuidadosamente. Sakura se arriesgó a mirar por sobre su hombro y casi gritó. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban bien abiertos y sólo la miraba. Inconscientemente, se hizo un poco hacia atrás, para tener su cuerpo más cerca.

Aparte del hecho que se sonrojaba en miles de tonalidades diferentes a rojo, Ino tenía, probablemente, razón. Tal vez compartir cama su cama no era tan malo después de todo…

**.**

* * *

**translator's note. **ihhh ya sé que no tengo perdón, pero vengo a continuar con amor, pues se lo debo a todas aquellas que me han dejado comentarios, va por y para ustedes. Actualizaré posiblemente semanalmente, ésta ha pasado a ser una colaboración a partir del capítulo seis.

Gracias por haber esperando, si siguen leyéndome por mí o por la historia.

He vuelto a la vida en cuanto a traducir por dos razones principales.

_uno_. JanuaryEclipse se merece que termine de traducir su historia, así como las lectoras que llegaron cuando comencé.  
_dos_. **Not. that. bad** una linda chica, ha ofrecido ayudarme (no es que yo no pueda, no me sobra tiempo y a ella le sobran ganas), así que haremos mancuerna hasta terminarla. Quizá noten el estilo de cada una, y denle las gracias por despabilarme a base de ofrecerme su ayuda.

-misssalace (anteriormente Viliviry, creo, soy mutante).

¡Hey, FF guarda por 90 días los documentos, no 60!, me siento vieja aquí.


	4. pintando las rosas de rojo

******disclaimer applied.** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto | Laying Claim © JanuaryEclipse.

* * *

**Pintando las rosas de rojo**

* * *

**.**

Todo lo que Sakura podia registrar en su estado medio dormido era que era demasiado temprano aún. Debían ser las tres de la mañana, aunque ya había movimiento junto a ella. La mujer se giró en dirección opuesta e intentó dormir una vez más. El sonido del uso de la ducha en su mente, antes que sus ojos se cerraran, la hizo volver a dormir.

Lo que parecieron segundos después, una mano la giró sobre su espalda, haciendo que despertara.

―¿Q-qué? ―murmuró ella. Intentó proteger sus ojos de la luz de la habitación, una vez se ajustaron, pudo ver a Sasuke de pie sobre ella. Sobresaltándola, ataviado con el traje completo ANBU.

―He sido llamado a una misión, me marcho.

Restregando sus ojos, se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró el reloj.

―Pero son las tres de la madrugada.

―Es urgente, debemos irnos ahora para llegar a tiempo a la Niebla.

Niebla. El país del Agua no era del agrado de Sakura. Y, por lo que sabía, de Sasuke tampoco.

―¿Cuándo volverás?

―Una semana a lo mucho, pero no debería tomar tanto ―dijo él y Sakura asintió, sintiendo a Sasuke inclinarse a su oído―. Mantente a salvo.

―Yo _siempre_ estoy a salvo.

Creyó escuchar un «tch» pero no estuvo segura de ello. Volviendo a recostarse luego de un "cuídate" de su parte, intentó volver a dormir para tener energías en su trabajo al día siguiente. Aún somnolienta, no se perdió del beso depositado en su frente; estaba muy cansada como para darse cuenta de ello en su totalidad. Todo lo que escucho fue una risilla leve por parte de Sasuke cuando un soñador suspiro escapó de sus labios.

**.**

**.**

Somnolienta, Sakura se encaminó al trabajo por la mañana y saludó a la recepcionista. Por el momento y mientras Sasuke estaba de misión, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Entró a la zona de los consultorios y abrió la puerta del propio. Era muy sencillo, realmente, un escritorio, una computadora y algunos papeles revueltos. En las paredes, fotografías de sus amigos, pero fuera de ello era simple. Se quitó la chaqueta y la cambió por la bata de médico. Tomó su pizarra y fue a hacer las rondas del día.

La mayoría de las personas que iban en aquellos días, estaban resfriadas. Era aquella época del año donde Sakura gastaba la mayor parte de su chakra en intentar que el virus se fuera del sistema de la gente. Era un trabajo duro, especialmente porque el personal médico no descansaba un solo día hasta que la temporada de resfrío pasara.

La chica de pelo rosa entró a una habitación, encontrando a un pequeño y su madre sentados a la cama.

―Hola, señora Tanoshi, me llamo Haruno Sakura. Soy quien le asistirá por hoy ―miró a la mujer―. ¿Puede decirme cuáles son los síntomas del niño?

La madre la miró preocupada.

―Bueno, ha estado tosiendo mucho últimamente y mi esposo y yo hemos comenzado a preocuparnos, así que lo traje para asegurarnos que no sea anda serio.

―¿Ha tomado medicinas?

―Creímos que estaba resfriado, así que le dimos Benadryl y lucía bien. Luego ha comenzado a toser otra vez hace una hora. Nada que hemos hecho parece ayudar; él dice que también le cuesta respirar.

―Muy bien, entonces, voy a revisarlo rápidamente y vamos a ver cuál es el problema ―el niño se afianzó a su madre tras esas palabras―. No te dolerá, lo prometo.

Sakura le dijo que se recostara boca abajo y puso ambas manos en su espalda. No era nada grave, pero había sido bueno que la madre lo llevara antes que se saliera de control. Chakra de color verde fluyó a través de sus manos hacia el chiquillo.

―Había una mínima cantidad de líquido en sus pulmones, pero ya lo he tratado y no debería sucederle nuevamente. Voy a recetarle medicamentos, si vuelve a toser tráigalo inmediatamente.

La mujer asintió y tomó la receta. Agradecieron y se marcharon de la habitación.

Sakura miró el reloj. Su descanso estaba por iniciar, por lo que se quitaría la bata e iría a comer algo.

―¡Oye, Sakura!

Miró a Ino corer hacia ella, las heridas en ambas habían sanado ya y ambas lucían sanas como nunca.

―Hola Ino, ¿qué tal?

―¿Estás por ir a comer?

―Sí, solo me quitaré la bata.

―Bien, vamos juntas, ¡tengo algo que contarte!

**.**

**.**

Se sentaron a la mesa en aquél restaurante de barbacoa donde el equipo de Ino solía reunirse. Sakura le agradeció a sus estrellas de la buena suerte el no haber ido al Ichiraku pues uno: ir por ramen cada día para comer o cenar era cansado y dos: su nivel de sodio debía ser altísimo al final del día. Debía hacerse una nota mental sobre hacerle chequeos sanguíneos a cierto rubio. El chico comía solamente una cosa y por cielo y tierra juraba que iba a forzarle a tragar verduras si era necesario.

La carne ya cocida fue sacada de la parrilla.

―El otro día estaba en la torre Hokage, para una misión. Tsunade quería que encontrara un libro sobre una isla cercana a la Niebla.

Los oídos de Sakura se alertaron. ―¿Niebla? ―allí era a donde Sasuke había ido.

―Estuve revisando y es supuestamente éste horrible lugar. Uno de los pergaminos mencionaba que era prácticamente el centro para el crimen organizado. La isla entera es prácticamente un distrito en luz roja.

―¿Es así? ―se congeló Sakura, a mitad de la frase.

―Sí, leí que hay prostitutas a cada esquina que ves. Ellas han desarrollado éste nuevo tipo de jutsu que puede hacer al hombre más fuerte, caer a sus pies. Algo con foremenas, creo…

―¿Feromonas? ―Sakura alzó una ceja.

―¡Eso es!, no pude recordarlo por un segundo ―Ino tronó los dedos.

―Ino, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que yo… pueda leer el pergamino?

La rubia tragó secamente su bocado. ―Claro, Tsunade-sama estaba bebiendo la última vez que la vi, así que tienes oportunidad. Seguramente está ebria, de todos modos.

―¿Dónde está el pergamino?

―Vale, ¿conoces la biblioteca en la mansión Hokage?, solamente ve y ahí debería estar…

**.**

**.**

Después de pedir el resto del día libre en el hospital ―no había muchas personas a las que no pudiera fácilmente manejar―, Sakura se encaminó a través de la biblioteca personal de la Hokage. Conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, puesto que había pasado noche tras noche leyendo textos médicos hasta que sus ojos se cansaban y su cuerpo desarrollara tolerancia a la cafeína.

Abriendo la puerta, la cerró lentamente. Sakura parpadeó cuando las bisagras rechinaron audiblemente. Tendría que conseguir, después, a alguien para que las aceitara pues en ese momento estaba de misión.

El pergamino estaba donde Ino había dicho, encima de uno de los escritorios destinados a leer y posiblemente tomar notas. Empujó la silla y comenzó a desenrollar el blanco pergamino, revelando las letras escritas.

_País del alga. _(Qué nombre tan típico para una isla en medio del océano. ¿Lo nombraron por la planta o la bebida alcohólica?, ah la gran pregunta).

_Recientemente encontrada. No se conoce mucho a excepción del alto nivel de prostitución y actividades de organizaciones criminales. "Distritos en luz roja" y casinos, en su mayoría. Atrae a muchísimos ninjas renegados. En el sureste de la isla, hay bastantes orfanatos con la mayoría de los niños de la isla, dentro. Es ilegal para cualquier niño, el salir a menos de ocho pies del límite de los muros de piedra. Los niños llegan a la edad legal a los veintiún años y es cuando pueden marcharse del orfanato y volverse a la prostitución ellos mismos. Los refugios son atendidos por huéspedes capturados por los ninjas renegados. El agua fresca es extremadamente limitada, y la que tienen va directamente hacia los bares para preparar bebidas alcohólicas. Las mujeres de la isla han desarrollado un nuevo jutsu que involucra feromonas, lo que hace que un hombre caiga a sus pies. Esto, es todo lo que se sabe. _

Sakura carraspeó. Luego, se enojó. ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke marcharse así nada más, sin decirle la verdad?, ahora que entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ella le habría dejado ir alegremente, en pos de que él liberaría a la isla, pero ¿porqué había sentido la necesidad de mentir?, no estaban saliendo, ni dentro de ningún tipo de relación. ¿Le importa a ella que él se liara con otra mujer?

Una punzada en el pecho le dijo que sí, le importaba.

Suspiró y comenzó a enrollar el pergamino. Después de todos esos años, de todo lo que él le había hecho a ella, no podía olvidarlo ni superarlo aún.

La puerta al exterior crujió, y Sakura se encontraba tras de uno de los muchos largos libreros, antes de colocar el pergamino en el preciso lugar donde lo debía dejar. Sintiendo un pinchazo de adrenalina, intentó tranquilizarse a sí misma antes de que la persona pudiese siquiera dar le primer paso dentro de la habitación.

Espiando a través de los huecos entre los libros, la médico se encontró mirando a un chuunin que no había visto antes. El chico probablemente no tenía las suficientes habilidades como para encontrarla, así que estaba a salvo. Todo lo que él hizo fue tomar un pergamino e irse.

Aliviada, Sakura se hizo camino de vuelta hacia detrás de los estantes, para esconderse. No debía estar allí sin el permiso de la Hokage, y alguien con más habilidades que el chuunin podía llegar a entrar.

Estaba extremadamente oscuro ahí detrás, así que Sakura no vio el grueso pergamino hasta que se tropezó con él y se resbaló. Deteniendo su caída con gracilidad, se giró y recogió el pergamino para inspeccionarlo. Era mejor que lo regresara al sitio donde pertenecía, los pergaminos no debían estar tirados así.

Encontró el lugar apropiado e hizo el intento de dejarlo allí… pero, ¡no abandonaba su mano!, ¡estaba literalmente atascado!, Sakura recordó el tiempo en que Sasuke había pensando que sería muy divertido poner super pegamento en las costillas de Naruto. El ninja siguió batiendo la mano de un lado a otro tratando de despegarlas pero era inútil. Sakura terminó ayudándolo, usando un jutsu médico para aliviarle luego el dolor. Sasuke no estaba feliz con ella luego de eso.

Su collar mágico repiqueteó y su otro brazo comenzó a moverse involuntariamente, ¡iba a abrir el pergamino!, ¡eso era malo!, ¿quién sabía qué clase de trampa tenía puesta aquella cosa?, podía quedar inconsciente y ser transportada a los calabozos o algo así. Antes de darse cuenta, el rol se abrió y los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron dramáticamente.

_Hola, si estás leyendo esto, significa que has sido comprada por alguien de un clan prominente. Aquí hay algunas cosas útiles que nosotras, como posesiones, hemos aprendido a través de la experiencia y sentimos la necesidad de pasarlas para que no las aprendas de mala manera. Por favor no las digas a nadie, y si alguien pregunta, lo has aprendido sola. Necesitamos proteger este pergamino para ayudar a futuras generaciones._

Siguiente entrada.

_Me temo que no he encontrado la manera de deshacerme del objeto de posesión, como sea, hay una manera de evitar los "castigos". Alcoholiza a tu dueño, tan borracho que no pueda ver más que imágenes difusas. De esta manera, no va a comprender las señales y si estás haciendo algo por lo que debiera reprimirte. Por señales, me refiero a que cada vez que haces algo incorrecto, el objeto le envía algún tipo de mensaje de lo que estás haciendo y te castiga._

_Para emborracharlo, ésta es una receta que no falla:_

_Vodka, alcohol puro, whiskey y ron. Usa un montón de limonada y juego de piña para disimular el olor del alcohol. Funciona aún mejor si él se encuentra resfriado._

Siguiente entrada.

_Esto toma complete determinación, no cualquiera es capaz de hacerlo. Cuando el dueño te ordena algo, enfoca tu mente completamente en alguna otra cosa. Puede ser lo que sea, pero no harás lo que te diga. Si falla, enfoca todo tu ser en luchar contra ello, y funciona, lo prometo. De cualquier modo no es sencillo. Si concentras tu chakra en tus oídos, o creas una audible estática en tu cabeza, funciona de maravilla. Si no puedes oír la orden, no tienes que hacer lo que él dice. _

Siguiente entrada.

_Puedes golpearlo. Seguramente has intentado y sentido un insoportable dolor, pero hay una manera de seriamente, dañarlo. Si tu dueño es un ninja, no vas a lastimarlo con un golpe. Si has tratado anteriormente de golpearlo, y sufrido dolor, es porque estabas pensando en que querías lastimarlo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte muy fuerte y pensar "no va a salir lastimado si lo golpeo". El artefacto que marca su posesión sobre ti, solamente va a darñarte dependiento de lo que tus ondas cerebrales dicen. Es posible engañar al artefacto._

―Haruno Sakura, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

Saltando, Sakura miró a su alrededor donde sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ámbar de la quinta Hokage, y su maestra no lucía para nada feliz.

**.**

* * *

**translator's note. **vamos a buen ritmo, ¿verdad que sí?, un gracias y un beso a las lindas que han agregado a alertas y favoritos, mientras que también agradezco sus comentarios bonitos; éste capítulo es relativamente corto, no me ha tomado tanto la traducción y como ya lo tenía, (antes de perder todos mis documentos), e ido recordando la historia yo también.

Quiero decirles que para traducir, también hace falta sentido, así que una cosa es traducir y otra darle forma humanamente legible en español; pues el inglés es bastante diferente, espero que sí tenga sentido~

¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!, sarakatoyo.~

-misssalace.


End file.
